Renversement de situation
by Mily-y
Summary: Suite de "Surprise surprise !" afin de combler la frustration des lecteurs qui m'ont fustigé pour la fin de mon OS. Réponse à une déclaration… peut-être !


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto & Cie.

* * *

**Renversement de situation**

.

- Ne, Naruto, je dois te dire quelque chose…

Naruto referma la bouche et tenta de se recomposer un visage plus digne. Mais son corps n'avait pas bougé. Sasuke se rapprocha et posa la main sur la porte, à droite de la tête du blond.

- Laisse-moi rentrer d'abord.

Naruto lui jeta un regard en coin après avoir suivi sa main et recula de mauvaise grâce.

Intérieurement, c'était la panique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire ? A_ lui _? Le «_ dobe _» ?

Le pire c'était qu'il s'était confié à Sakura aujourd'hui et qu'il avait peur de laisser sortir quelque chose par inadvertance… mais quelle andouille ! Il fallait qu'il se contrôle mieux que ça. Et vite c'était Sasuke en face… pourquoi il fallait que ce soit ce soir-là ! L'horreur !

- T'aurais pas pu attendre demain, _teme_ ? J'allais dormir !

- Non. J'avais pas envie.

Naruto marmonna dans sa barbe contre les arrogants autoritaires qui se croyaient tout permis et ne voulaient pas le laisser dormir en paix. Tss.

- Bon alors ?

Naruto voulait expédier vite fait bien fait cette conversation, oublier ce qu'il ressentait face à son meilleur rival et ami, et surtout aller _dormir_ pour ne plus penser à rien et récupérer des forces pour demain.

Il rêvait déjà de son nouvel appartement. Il ne serait plus collé à Sasuke, car il aurait plus d'espace, il pourrait même prendre de la distance sans paraître suspect… _ah_…_ vivement demain ! _Il prit un verre et le remplit d'eau pour en avaler tout de suite une gorgée. Il en proposa un à Sasuke qui fit non de la tête, et se resservit.

Le ninja brun le regarda râler à voix basse et s'en amusait intérieurement. Pour une fois, se serait lui l'imprévisible personnage. Hu-hu.

- Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une déclaration…

Naruto recracha l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler. Même si Sasuke voulait rester sérieux en disant cette phrase, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner : l'autre avait une expression hilarante, et ça le rendait ridicule. L'eau avait éclaboussé son torse et dégoulinait sur son pantalon de jogging, très _classe_ le futur Hokage.

Il reprit son sérieux pour continuer :

- … et pour la première fois, je ne sais pas comment réagir…

Sasuke jouait un jeu difficile.

Naruto reposa son verre en lui tournant le dos, et posa ses mains sur le meuble. Tout son dos était contracté et traduisait la tension dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Sasuke observa attentivement tous ces changements.

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un dit m'aimer sans rien vouloir de moi, continua-t-il doucement.

Naruto lâcha un ricanement qui paraissait cynique.

- Tu crois qu'aimer c'est quoi ? lança-t-il en réponse.

Il se retourna.

- C'est se donner. On espère juste recevoir en retour, dit-il plus calmement.

Il murmura tout bas : « crétin ».

- C'est la première fois que j'entends une vraie déclaration. Entendre des mots qui ont été pesés de tout leur poids avant d'être prononcés, je croyais que personne ne pouvait me dire ça _sincèrement_.

- Sasuke…

Le blond soupira.

- Depuis quand tu exprimes aussi longuement le fond de ta pensée ?

- Je t'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais.

Son partenaire d'entraînement lui jeta un regard sévère.

- Depuis que je suis revenu, insista-t-il avec un regard lourd de significations.

C'était vrai. Naruto dut le reconnaître.

Il pencha la tête en arrière, repensant à son retour il y a trois ans. Sasuke lui avait parlé plus qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Il n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Mais il avait tout écouté. Ils avaient presque inversé leurs rôles à ce moment-là.

Enfin, ça n'avait pas empêché l'échange de quelques coups de poings bien placés… Cette pensée le fit sourire, mais peu de temps. Son regard retomba sur Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi Sasuke ?

Sa voix était basse, presque rauque, la voix d'un homme.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider tu sais, je n'ai jamais reçu de déclaration.

Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire ironique.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? Naruto était bien plus apprécié que lui, non ? Enfin, il était plus social, donc plus abordable, non ? D'autant plus aujourd'hui : Naruto avait grandi, il avait un corps d'homme, doublé d'un corps de ninja : musclé, endurci. Il avait toujours été rayonnant pour le brun. Et maintenant, il était aussi beau pour tous les autres. Sakura l'avait même avoué à ses amies, Sasuke l'avait entendu.

- _Dobe_. Ça va changer.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il était perdu maintenant.

Il se frotta les tempes, ferma les yeux et râla encore :

- Rha, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Je veux dormir… c'est quoi cette discussion… ?

Sasuke se rapprocha lentement.

- Naruto…

A l'appel de son nom, ce dernier releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Sasuke. Son instinct lui disait de fuir immédiatement, mais sa fierté de ninja refusait de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit.

- Naruto… ne comprends-tu pas ?

Le blond secoua la tête et souffla :

- Je suis crevé, j'ai pas envie de réfléchir, OK ?

Sasuke recula un peu, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en lin, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Naruto.

- Quoi, _encore_ ?

Il commençait à s'énerver.

- Tu sais, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut me faire une déclaration pareille, …

Naruto ne comprenait pas, mais pressentait que cette histoire allait mal tourner pour lui, et se décala. Mettre un peu de distance entre Sasuke et lui ne pouvait être qu'une _bonne_ idée. Malgré ce qu'il avait confié à Sakura, il n'avait jamais dit que c'était facile. Il avait envie de parler avec lui, de parler sérieusement. Contrairement au brun, il ne lui avait pas toujours dit ce qu'il pensait.

- … qui peut me convaincre et qui peut me faire réaliser certaines choses…

Naruto continuait de se décaler prudemment, tout en ayant l'air suffisamment attentif.

- Ne, Naruto, je dois te dire quelque chose…

Le cœur de Naruto battait plus vite, il ne savait pas si c'était le signe de quoi que ce soit, mais en aucun cas ça le rassurait. Il n'était pas à l'aise, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite, il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke aujourd'hui, il voulait s'éloigner, se boucher les oreilles, il voulait l'éviter.

Sasuke sortit les mains de ses poches, il voulait arrêter Naruto dans sa progression et le bloquer il voulait qu'il le regarde et il comptait sur sa fierté de ninja.

Et ça marcha. Le blond le fixait droit dans les yeux.

- Cette déclaration, elle ne peut être faite que par une personne… et elle se trouve _ici_.

Naruto le regarda l'air effaré. Il…

Sasuke encadra le corps du blond de ses bras pour empêcher toute fuite et chuchota à son oreille :

- Je t'aime Naruto-kun. Je t'aime _aussi_.

Un chuchotement si bas…

Le ninja brun se recula pour observer son vis-à-vis qui n'avait pas bougé, et il ajouta sur un ton suffisant, mais toujours à voix très basse :

- Voici ta première déclaration d'amour par Uchiwa Sasuke.

Il se redressa mais resta très proche du blond, sans le toucher. La chaleur émanait naturellement des deux corps, c'était l'été, mais c'était trop pour Naruto.

- Prétentieux ! souffla Naruto d'une voix faible.

Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête entre les mains, son corps était secoué de tremblements.

Sasuke se baissa à son tour et le prit dans ses bras, l'enserrant complètement. On le disait froid, et il l'était, mais à ce moment-là, il partageait toute sa chaleur avec Naruto.

Il n'allait pas répéter ces mots souvent, et ça, le blond le savait très bien. Alors ce geste plein de douceur et de chaleur était comme un écho à cette déclaration.

Naruto mit ses bras autour des épaules du brun, le serrant le plus fort possible, comme pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

Il répétait son nom inlassablement. Et Sasuke n'en resserra que mieux sa poigne.

Ils se serraient presque jusqu'à l'étouffement.

- Quand je pense que tu comptais ne jamais me le dire… _baka_.

- Oh, ça va, hein.

Leurs voix ne s'élevaient toujours pas, mais leur ton s'était radouci, presque moqueur.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu faire ça ? Tu t'es regardé ? dit Naruto en riant doucement.

- Je me suis regardé après t'avoir entendu… j'avais du mal à croire que c'était de moi qu'il s'agissait.

Le blond eut un petit sourire.

- Monsieur-je-suis-le-plus-fier avait des doutes ? Il t'en faut peu…

Sasuke avait déjà desserré sa poigne et maintenant il prenait en coupe le visage de Naruto, ses pouces caressaient doucement ses joues cicatrisées, leurs front étaient collés, leurs corps aussi, du moins le plus possible dans cette position assise où leurs membres s'entremêlaient.

- C'est avec toi que je suis le mieux, confia le brun, presque silencieusement.

- Moi aussi, souffla l'autre. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre. A personne d'autre…

Sasuke ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sensations, le souffle chaud de Naruto, le contact de sa peau, le cercle que ses pouces dessinaient.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger.

Puis Sasuke embrassa délicatement une pommette, et il suivit le visage du blond : le coin de la bouche, le menton, la ligne de la mâchoire, près de l'oreille, la tempe, le front, la paupière et embrassa de nouveau la pommette.

Des baisers qui effleuraient, mais qui embrasaient la peau et qui accéléraient le rythme cardiaque de Naruto. Ce dernier s'offrait. Complètement. Il _se donnait_. Il aimait. Et il recevait maintenant.

Sasuke embrassa alors sa bouche. Un premier baiser papillon, une première caresse. Il recommença. La troisième fois, c'est Naruto qui vint à sa rencontre, qui appuya ses lèvres plus longuement. Les mains du blond glissèrent des omoplates au cou de Sasuke, puis continuaient sur son débardeur, jusqu'au bord du tissu qu'il souleva. Son propriétaire leva les bras pour se retrouver torse nu, et ses mains reprirent place sur le corps de Naruto. Elles ébouriffaient ses cheveux dorés, pianotaient sur une peau tout aussi dorée.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, un vrai baiser. Et ils recommencèrent. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons demandèrent plus d'air. On n'entendait que leurs halètements, les bruits de tissu, les mains changeaient de place de plus en plus vite.

- Ça va ? demanda le blond.

L'autre hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

Ils étaient un peu effrayés, un peu timides. Mais ils étaient ensemble et c'était rassurant.

Naruto enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Sasuke et se colla à lui. Il respirait assez fort, mais il se sentait terriblement bien. Le brun avait son nez dans les cheveux blonds, sa main caressant la nuque. Il avait l'impression de détenir un trésor entre ses bras.

- Naruto…

Entendre son nom de cette manière… Ce dernier se remit face à Sasuke, le regarda dans les yeux avec une expression mêlée de reconnaissance, de soulagement, d'amour, de pudeur, d'envie, de crainte, de douceur… Et il l'embrassa, tout aussi délicatement qu'il avait été embrassé.

La chaleur grimpait progressivement. Et leur excitation se réveillait.

Naruto se releva et entraîna Sasuke avec lui. Son lit n'était qu'à quelques mètres, séparé du reste du studio par une cloison, pour lui donner un peu d'espace privé. Ils firent ces quelques pas sans se lâcher la main et sans se presser.

Le brun ramena l'autre contre lui et l'embrassa encore sur le front, d'un geste plein d'affection. Puis ils s'allongèrent ensemble sur le lit, près l'un de l'autre.

Cette première fois fut particulière, entre gestes doux, maladroits, tendres, passionnés, un peu gauches ils apprenaient petit à petit, se chuchotaient des paroles pleines d'amour, se donnaient des signes pour s'aider l'un l'autre. Ils apprenaient ensemble, découvraient ensemble et avançaient ensemble. Ils se laissaient guider par leurs corps, leurs réactions nouvelles. C'était douloureux, c'était intense. Des larmes perlaient au milieu de sourires, de gémissements et de baisers. La première fois, c'est étrange, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'on fait. Puis ça allait mieux ils prenaient confiance, ils avaient confiance. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. La solitude était entièrement annihilée. Il y aurait toujours l'un pour l'autre, comme une promesse tacite. Ils étaient jeunes, ils allaient encore grandir, puis vieillir, ils savaient que beaucoup de choses évoluaient, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils s'aimaient.

Et cet instant de plaisir, d'échange, de partage les éclaboussait d'amour. Ils en oubliaient leur nom pour appeler celui de l'autre. « Naruto » répondait à « Sasuke », et inversement. Le monde tournait autour d'eux, mais ils ne voyaient que l'autre, une expression d'extase remplacée par une expression sereine, comblée.

Ils restèrent enlacés, se caressant légèrement leurs mains frôlaient le visage, le cou, les bras, le torse, le dos, les jambes… ils réagissaient toujours, encore plus sensibles après l'amour. Ils étaient à fleur de peau, et leurs peaux frémissaient continuellement.

Sasuke frottait son nez contre celui de Naruto, ce qui fit rire ce dernier, lui qui était enveloppé au creux des bras du brun comme dans du coton, dans un abri chaleureux. Ils gardèrent le silence pour profiter pleinement de ces dernières sensations de plaisir.

Le sommeil n'était pas très loin, mais pas trop encore. Leurs voix ne s'élevaient jamais, ils voulaient préserver l'atmosphère nouvelle qui s'était installée entre eux.

Sasuke murmura :

- Je suis heureux de vous avoir entendu cette après-midi…

- Moi, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Si tu t'étais montré à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas si je serais mort de honte ou mort de peur, confia piteusement son interlocuteur.

- _Baka_.

Il rit et Naruto le rejoignit. Il se cala un peu plus contre le corps de Sasuke, et repensa à la journée qu'il avait eue. Il pensa à voix haute :

- Tiens, il faudra que j'invite Sakura à boire…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le brun.

- J'ai promis de l'inviter si je te faisais ma déclaration.

- Alors ça ne marche pas.

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre.

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait une déclaration, lui rappela Sasuke, d'un ton narquois.

Naruto éclata de rire, rire qui s'étouffa contre le torse du brun.

- Oui, mais tu as triché ! Tu m'avais entendu avant !

- Peut-être, mais tu n'as rien dit devant moi, donc je n'ai pas eu de déclaration formellement officielle.

- _Teme_.

Naruto lui tira la langue.

- J'attends toujours…

Sasuke respirait dans les cheveux du blond et effleurait son dos, déclenchant des frissons chez ce dernier.

- Sasuke… hum… soupira-t-il de bien-être.

- Naruto.

Cette façon de prononcer son nom… encore… c'en était presque indécent. Naruto se coula contre Sasuke, le fit frémir à son tour et remonta sa tête au niveau du visage du brun pour lui chuchoter les mots attendus.

C'était vrai qu'il les avait déjà entendus, mais ils ne s'adressaient pas à lui, et pour Sasuke c'était radicalement différent. Les écouter directement changeait tout. Et cette déclaration le fit soupirer de désir. Il se serra davantage contre le corps doré, ravi d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait.

Naruto s'était déjà remis dans sa position initiale, tout contre Sasuke et sa chaleur, cette chaleur nouvelle qu'il lui offrait, et qu'il n'offrait rien qu'à lui.

Il se disait que cette journée avait bien mieux finie que ce qu'il avait imaginé ce matin. Demain il finirait son déménagement, il devrait parler à Sakura, lui offrir un autre verre, et espérer que Sasuke resterait encore dormir avec lui dans son nouvel appart…

Et il s'endormit.

Sasuke le regarda s'assoupir et observa son visage détendu avec un doux sourire. Il avait eu de la veine cette après-midi, et regrettait (presque) son geste tueur envers l'oiseau malheureux de ce matin, car, après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'il s'était levé et avait pu surprendre cette conversation… oh, oui, une conversation des plus enrichissantes… hé, hé, il en avait bien profité. Et c'est sur ce sourire satisfait qu'il s'endormit à son tour…

Une déclaration indiscrète qui s'était retournée à son avantage, à leur avantage… Fini les non-dits, demain commencera une nouvelle relation.

.

* * *

.

Je peux dire "Fin" cette fois sans me faire lyncher ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça répondait à vos attentes !


End file.
